Forever mine
by rei968
Summary: Un adieu... c'était un adieu pour lui mais pour elle ce n'était qu'un au revoir et elle fera tout pour le retrouver. LEMON !


Coucou,

Alors voili voilà une fic parmi tant d'autres sur ce magnifique manga qu'est Black Butler. ATTENTION SPOIL : J'avoue que la fin de l'anime m'a plu et m'a pas plu (je ne dirais pas pourquoi ici hi hi) bref j'ai remarqué que le personnage d'Elizabeth ou Lizzy pour les intimes est une vraie gamine alors qu'elle fait tout pour rendre le sourire à son fiancé et en comparaison avec le manga (chapitre 57 qui m'a bluffé), j'ai changé d'avis sur elle ! La petite fiancée de Ciel n'est pas aussi sage que ça, elle fait de l'escrime et qui en plus est forte ! Et j'ai décidé d'en faire une suite (la fin de l'anime est respectée (sauf à un détail près hi hi) ensuite pour le reste, c'est le fruit de mon imagination ! Donc Ciel est bel et bien un démon !) ATTENTION : Contient un lemon (j'en suis pas satisfaite mais trop pressé de le balancer tout de suite mon OS)

**Forever****Mine**

_Le jeune Comte se levait se bonne heure ce matin, Sébastian lui prépara un thé. Où du moins, la scène ressemblait à quelqu'un buvant son thé du matin. En effet, Ciel était devenu un démon et n'avait plus besoin de se nourrir que d'âmes. On toqua à la porte, c'était May Linn qui annonçait une nouvelle visite à l'improviste de sa chère fiancée, Elizabeth de Middleford. _

- _Entrez._

- _Jeune Maître, Lady Elizabeth vient d'arriver._

- _Très bien, j'arrive. _

_Il confia sa tasse de thé à son majordome, la soubrette le regardait tristement, elle avait une drôle d'impression._

- _Jeune Maître… _

- _Je vois choisir mon programme aujourd'hui. _

_Le Noble descendit les escaliers calmement, la porte fut ouverte par une furie blonde. _

- _Ciel ! _

_Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra contre elle._

- _Lizzy, tu me sers beaucoup trop ! _

- _Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Je suis passé plusieurs fois mais tu n'étais pas là ! _

_La blonde le regarda de haut en bas. _

- _Ciel ! Ce n'est pas du tout mignon ce que tu portes ! Les habits sombres ne te vont pas ! _

- _Peut être_… _devrais-je porter ce genre de couleur comme ce fameux jour ? _

- _Ce fameux jour ? Ciel, ta mémoire… elle est revenue ? _

- _Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, My Lady… lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main._

_La jeune fille rougit et accepta avec joie._

- _Volontiers. _

_La musique commença, la blonde remarqua que son fiancé n'avait plus sa bague._

- _Ciel, tu n'as plus ta bague ?_

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle eut des sueurs froides quand elle vit ses yeux de démon aussi rouge que le sang, la regardant telle une proie. Le jeune Phantomhive sentait les premiers signes qu'un démon pouvait avoir, il voulait une âme. _

- _Tes… tes yeux… _

_Il ne disait rien, restant silencieux et impassible. La musique se transforma en une cacophonie insupportable. _

- _La musique… elle devient désagréable…_

- _Le gramophone est peut être cassé… _

_Le Comte resserra son emprise sur sa fiancée tout en continuant à danser, elle n'était pas très rassurée et essaya de reprendre confiance en elle. _

- _Ciel… _

- _Mmmh_ _? _

- _Depuis que nous sommes fiancés… tu... tu ne m'as jamais embrassé… et c'est très rare que tu me prennes la main en public… tu ne viens jamais me voir… est-ce que je compte si peu pour toi ? _

_Il cligna des yeux retrouvant ses yeux bleus. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Et en plus tu ne m'écoute même pas… tu es de plus en plus bizarre… et tes yeux… _

- _Quoi, mes yeux ? _

- _Ils étaient rouges… comme le sang… _

- _Tu as dû rêver… _

_Une autre musique s'enchaîna, le couple resta silencieux durant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme savait que c'était sa dernière danse avec sa fiancée, même si elle pouvait parfois être envahissante et fatigante avec sa bonne humeur, elle n'était pas méchante. Ce fut la seule qui voulait vraiment lui redonner son sourire et il avait découvert une autre phase cachée de sa fiancée lors d'une affaire de secte et magie noire, elle l'avait protégée alors que des zombies voulaient s'en prendre à lui et il avait découvert que c'était une escrimeuse hors pair. _

- _Ciel ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _Tu as l'air d'être dans tes pensées… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- _Rien… _

- _Tu es encore plus froid que d'habitude… _

- _Ce n'est rien ! _

- _Alors pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites mes questions ? _

- _À quel genre de question veux-tu que je réponde ? _

- _Tes yeux rouges, nos fiançailles et tout le reste ! Je me fais du souci pour toi ! _

- _Tu as rêvé pour mes yeux rouges ! Et nos fiançailles… cela a été imposé par nos parents ! _

- _Idiot ! _

_Elle voulut s'enlever de son étreinte et interrompre la danse mais il lui retint la main et la ramena vers lui, il plongea son regard dans le regard émeraude de sa fiancée, la blonde pouvait sentir son souffle. Les yeux du jeune démon devinrent à nouveau rouges. _

- _Ciel… tes yeux… cette fois, je ne rêve pas… _

- _Lizzy_…

_Elizabeth essaya de le repousser mais son fiancé avait acquis plus de force en devenant un démon, un nouveau sentiment s'empara du jeune Comte. Il sentait que l'âme de la jeune fille était plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait. Bien sûr, au premier abord, elle paraissait une fille superficielle et très gamine mais avec ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il possédait, il ressentait quelque chose de plus profond, une infinie tristesse en elle et il voulait cette saveur, une âme aussi innocente. _

- _My_ _Lady… ton âme doit être savoureuse… murmura-t-il._

_La blonde voulait parler, hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle essaya de bouger mais son corps le refusait._

- _Lizzy_… _tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ?_

_Elle cligna des yeux. _

- _Hein ? _

_Il s'empara de ses lèvres, surprise au début, elle y répondit. Le démon mit fin au baiser et caressa la joue de sa dulcinée._

- _Ciel… pourquoi ? _

- _Ce fut notre dernière danse, Lizzy et notre premier et dernier baiser._

- _Quoi ? _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Sébastian l'assomma._

- _En êtes-vous sûr, Jeune Maître ? _

- _Oui… j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Lizzy… je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. _

_Le majordome porta la jeune noble jusqu'au carrosse, Paula qui l'attendait fut surprise. _

- _Qu'est-il arrivé à Mademoiselle ? _

- _Elle a fait un malaise, il faudra qu'elle se repose. _

_Le carrosse partit, Ciel était sur le pas de la porte._

- _Jeune Maître ? _

- _Quoi encore, Sébastian ? _

- _Pourquoi l'avoir embrasser ? Auriez-vous enfin des sentiments pour votre jeune fiancée ? taquina le démon. _

- _Non… _

_Le Comte alla dans son bureau se demandant pourquoi il avait voulu l'embrasser, il trouvait futile et gamin ce genre de sentiment. Il prépara diverses affaires administratives, il préparait son « départ » ou plus précisément sa mort au monde réel et légua tout ce qu'il possédait à la famille Middleford, il était plus logique de tout leur léguer._

_Elizabeth se réveilla le lendemain dans sa chambre, son dernier souvenir était les dernières paroles de son fiancé. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Paniquée, elle sortit de sa chambre._

- _Paula, Mère, Père ! Où êtes-vous ? _

_Sa domestique personnelle l'appela._

- _Mademoiselle ! _

- _Paula ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

- _Venez dans votre chambre… vos parents souhaitent vous voir mais avant tout, il faut vous préparer._

- _Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! _

- _Mademoiselle ! Soyez coopérative et vous saurez tout._

_La jeune fille se montra plus docile, sa servante sortit une robe noire assorti de froufrous et de nœuds papillon, elle la coiffa et lui passa un bandeau noir avec un nœud papillon sur la tête. On l'emmena dehors dans un carrosse, la blonde demanda mainte et mainte fois où on l'emmenait, ce qu'il s'était passé depuis hier mais sa servante ne lui donna que de vagues réponses. Le carrosse arriva en ville et s'arrêta devant un immeuble luxueux. Quand elle descendit, elle put lire un écriteau sur le côté de la porte, c'était un cabinet de notaire. Lizzy avait un mauvais pressentiment, on la conduisit dans un bureau. Ses parents l'attendaient._

- _Père, Mère… pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? _

- _Tu le verras par toi-même… répondit sèchement sa mère._

_Le notaire entra dans son bureau salua tout le monde et les pria de s'assoir. _

- _Monsieur le Marquis, Madame la Marquise, je suis ici pour une bien triste nouvelle…_

_Lizzy_ _sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle s'attendait au pire. _

- _Maître ! Dites-nous au plus vite ce qu'il se passe ! cria-t-elle et se releva de sa chaise._

- _Je suis l'exécuteur testamentaire de Monsieur le Comte… Ciel Phantomhive._

- _Pardon ? dirent les parents de Lizzy._

_La jeune fille retomba sur sa chaise, son fiancé était décédé. Le notaire leur expliqua qu'il léguait toute sa fortune ainsi que tout ce que possédait la famille Phantomhive à Lizzy. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille pleurait dans sa chambre. Paula essayait de la réconforter tant bien que mal._

- _Allons, Mademoiselle, cela ne le fera pas revenir… _

- _Mais et hier… pourtant… il… il… m'a embrassé ! Pour la première fois depuis des années ! Comment a-t-il pu mourir ? _

- _Personne n'a retrouvé le corps… _

- _Quoi ? _

_Soudain elle se rappela de ses dernières paroles « _Ce fut notre dernière danse, Lizzy et notre premier et dernier baiser _». La blonde voulut à tout prix se rendre au manoir Phantomhive mais sa servante l'interpella._

- _Attendez, tous les policiers de Scotland Yard y sont pour enquêter._

- _Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas de corps ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… _

- _Mais pourquoi alors dit-on qu'il est mort ?_

- _Le testament en est la preuve, le notaire l'a reçu ce matin même._

_La jeune héritière réfléchit, quelque chose ne collait pas les paroles de Ciel, son attitude et ses yeux rouges lui revinrent à l'esprit. _

- _Paula… si je te confie un secret… est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? _

- _Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, vous savez que je serai toujours à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin. _

- _Même si cela pourrait te paraître absurde… je pense que Ciel n'est pas mort. _

- _Enfin, Mademoiselle… _

_Soudain on toqua à la porte, le Marquis convoquait sa fille._

- _Père, vous m'avez fait demandé ? _

- _Oui, Elizabeth, cette nouvelle est un grand choc pour nous, le plus difficile est pour toi… De plus, il t'a légué toute sa fortune ainsi que la direction de son entreprise. _

- _Je le sais, père… _

- _Il est temps que ton éducation change ! Tu vas devoir devenir une vraie Lady cette fois et nous te trouverons un potentiel fiancé._

- _Il sera difficile de trouver un fiancé ayant la même prestance et qui soit du même niveau que Ciel ! _

- _Je le trouverai ! _

_Depuis ce jour, la jeune Elizabeth de Middleford se transforma en une autre personne autant sur le plan physique que psychique. Elle abandonna ses couettes de petites filles pour laisser ses jolies boucles anglaises retomber sur ses épaules, elle abandonna toutes ses robes de petites filles pour des robes plus classiques mais toutes de la même couleur, noire. _

_Pendant ce temps dans une des pièces secrètes du manoir Phantomhive, deux démons discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé._

- _Combien de temps vont-ils resté ? _

- _Je ne sais pas, Jeune Maître mais je vois que vous ne perdez pas vos habitudes. _

- _Quelles habitudes ? _

- _Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de thé dans votre tasse, vous souhaitez quand même le boire._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _

- _Rien._

- _Je n'en peux plus d'attendre._

- _Jeune Maître, êtes-vous bien sûr de votre choix ? _

- _Mon choix ? Le fait de me faire passer pour mort ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire en ce monde, j'ai vengé mes parents. Toute ma fortune, je l'ai légué à Lizzy…_

- _Pourquoi votre fiancé et pas l'un de vos actionnaires ?_

- _Parce que ses chiens seraient capables de faire couler mon entreprise, je sais que Lizzy sera à la hauteur et si elle ne l'est pas… ce ne sera pas grave, même si elle perd tout ce que je lui ai légué, elle reste une noble et sa famille est toujours aussi puissante et influente. _

_Le majordome sourit, il connaissait son maître comme sa poche et même si il connaissait la vérité, il voulait que son maître le dise de sa propre bouche. _

- _Sébastian ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Les âmes des domestiques étaient bonnes ? _

- _Sans saveur, Jeune Maître. _

- _Quel goût a une âme ? _

- _J'en ai tellement goûté… cela est indescriptible, il y en a tellement. Vous avez eu envie de manger celle de Lady Elizabeth ? _

- _Oui… et elle me semblait savoureuse, subtile… en lisant en elle, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas la Lizzy que je connaissais, il y avait une immense tristesse._

- _Les démons se nourrissent d'âmes en détresse._

- _Et pourquoi Lizzy ? _

- _Il semblerait que vos sentiments envers Lady Elizabeth aient changés._

- _La ferme ! _

_Elizabeth n'avait guère que peu de temps pour se détendre, depuis la mort de son fiancé, il s'était écoulé 2 ans. Depuis ce jour funeste, elle n'avait plus sourit et comprenait à présent la peine qu'il avait ressenti. La jeune fille s'était consacré aux études, à l'art de se comporter en société et à l'escrime, on l'invitait pour diverses bals, soit elle y apparaissait que très rarement ou soit elle déclinait l'offre. Les seuls moments où elle se laissait un peu aller, étaient en présence de sa servante Paula. Un jour alors que la jeune héritière prenait le thé dans le jardin des Middleford, elle repensait maintes et maintes fois à son ancien fiancé._

- _Ciel n'est pas mort ! _

- _Mademoiselle ?_

- _Paula, tu te souviens ce fameux jour ? Ce que je t'avais demandé ?_

- _Ce secret ? _

- _Peut être_ _que tu me prendras pour une folle… mais il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un… et je vais devoir enquêter dessus. _

- _Je resterai toujours à vos côtés et je vous suivrai n'importe où. _

_La jeune fille lui conta tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là._

- _Mademoiselle._

- _Je sais que je ne suis pas folle, j'ai très bien vu ses yeux rouges… et puis… cela est tout à fait plausible. J'ai bien affronté des zombies non ? _

- _J'avais oublié ce détail._

- _Je me souviens que Sébastian avait aussi les yeux rouges. _

- _Maintenant que vous dites cela… c'est vrai. _

_Soudain, une voix au loin se fit entendre. _

- _Lady Elizabeth ? Lady Elizabeth ?_

_Un jeune homme blond arriva en courant vers elles._

- _Ma chère Elizabeth, je vous trouve enfin ! _

- _Mademoiselle, je vais me retirer… dit Paula._

_L'ancienne fiancée de Ciel lui prêta que peu d'attention._

- _Vicomte Druitt… _

- _Vous êtes toujours aussi belle ! Je vous préfère comme cela, froide et réservée et votre nouveau look ! J'aime !_

- _Mon cher Vicomte, cela fait deux ans que je suis comme cela…_

- _Deux ans déjà ?_

- _Vous voudriez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire._

- _Est-ce comme cela que vous traitez votre futur mari ma chère Elizabeth ? _

- _Je n'ai pas le temps ! _

- _Traitiez-vous le chien de garde de la Reine de la même manière ? Il me le semblait pas._

_Entendant cela, la jeune fille piqua une colère noire et pointa une épée contre son nouveau fiancé. En effet, le Vicomte avait demandé sa main quelques temps après la mort de Ciel, il n'y avait encore rien d'officiel entre les deux familles mais les rumeurs fusaient. Le blond resta bloqué. _

- _Si je vous entends encore parler de Ciel comme cela… la prochaine fois, je vous tue ! ragea-t-elle. _

_Elle partit laissant seul le pauvre homme._

_Elizabeth voulait mener son enquête mais avant cela, elle devait avoir des contacts, des preuves. Elle était resté en contact avec Soma, Agni et Lau, elle demanda un carrosse et partit en vitesse retrouver Soma et Agni. Une heure plus tard, elle était chez le souverain._

- _Lizzy_ _! ça fait longtemps ! dit Soma en arrivant. _

_Elle fit une révérence à son ami._

- _Allons ! Pas de ça entre nous ! dit-il._

- _Je me dois de tenir l'étiquette. _

- _Au diable, l'étiquette ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _

- _Soma, il y a des choses que tu sais… tu as des fois accompagné Ciel dans ses enquêtes non ? _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir cela ? _

- _C'est vital, il faut que j'ai des informations… _

- _Je n'ai eu qu'une seule affaire avec lui et il me soupçonnait… mais sinon rien… je pense que Lau pourrait t'aider. _

- _Lau ? Ce fameux asiatique avec cette belle jeune femme ? _

- _Oui._

_Ils décidèrent de partir le trouver dans son restaurant et ils eurent de la chance, la jeune fille expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'elle recherchait vraiment._

- _Lady Elizabeth, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez tant de renseignement ? _

- _Parce que… je… dois vérifier quelque chose, c'est vital !_

- _Hé_ _bien, j'avoue que j'ai côtoyé Sébastian et Ciel mais certaines choses pourraient vous échapper. _

- _Dites-moi ce que vous savez ! _

_Il lui conta tout ce qu'il savait et lui parla même du fossoyeur. La jeune fille réfléchit, elle devait aller voir cet homme. _

- _Je vous remercie, je vais aller le trouver._

_La fin de la journée touchait à sa fin mais pas pour la jeune fille, elle s'était rendu dans l'un des quartiers mal famé de Londres._

- _Mademoiselle, il n'est pas prudent de rester ici ! dit le cocher. _

- _Attendez-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour long._

_Elle ouvrit la porte, la pièce était peu éclairée, poussiéreuse et encombré de cercueil._

- _Il y a quelqu'un ? _

_Pas de réponse, elle entendit un léger bruit venir d'un cercueil. _

- _Alors personne ?_

_La blonde entendit à nouveau ce même bruit, elle écouta plus attentivement. Il venait d'un cercueil, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit le couvercle et y découvrit un homme à la chevelure argenté, les yeux caché par une frange et un grand chapeau. Il semblait dormir._

- _Monsieur ? _

_Il bougea un peu ses lèvres._

- _Monsieur ? _

_Perdant patience, elle hurla aux oreilles du fossoyeur. _

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _

- _Vous avez de la visite ! _

_Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille. _

- _Vous êtes ? _

- _Mademoiselle Elizabeth Middleford. _

- _Oh ? Vous étiez la fiancée de Ciel. _

- _Oui… j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser._

- _Je veux bien vous donner des renseignements mais il faut me dire une blague avant ! _

_Elle réfléchit et lui dit une blague qu'elle avait entendu vaguement que le Vicomte lui avait dit une fois. Cela suffisait largement pour Undertaker. _

- _Je vous écoute, My Lady. _

_Elle lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Lau, le jour où elle s'était battu contre des zombies ainsi que son dernier moment avec Ciel ainsi que ses étranges yeux rouges. _

- _Ainsi… il était comme cela. _

- _Je vous en prie, je veux retrouver Ciel ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort ! _

- _Et si vous le retrouvez ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Il est censé être mort. _

- _Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! _

- _Il faudra vous protéger ma chère Lady. _

- _Pardon ? _

- _Vous battre contre des zombies ce n'est rien mais si un jour vous devez battre des êtres encore plus démoniaques, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. _

- _Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

- _Vous pourriez passer un pacte avec un démon par exemple. _

- _Ça pourrait être une idée mais… je ne veux pas. Au fait, les démons sont immortels ? _

- _Pas vraiment, ils peuvent mourir mais seulement si ils sont tués par un autre démon, je crois que ce fameux Claude est mort de la main de Sébastian lorsqu'il l'a affronté au manoir Trancy. _

_Elle le remercia et sortit de l'établissement. Le carrosse était toujours là mais le cocher n'y était plus, elle appela en vain mais personne ne répondit. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit au fond d'une rue, elle s'avança et vit un spectacle des plus répugnants. Son cocher était étalé parterre, le sang ruisselant le long de la rue. La jeune fille dû se retenir de vomir, elle entendit un rire et releva la tête. Sous la lune argentée, elle vit un homme aux longs cheveux rouges, portant des lunettes et un long manteau rouge lui rappelant bizarrement Madame Red. Se rappelant de la conversation, Undertaker avait mentionné un nom, une personne portant du rouge du nom de Grell Sutcliff. _

- _Grell_ _Sutcliff ? _

- _Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il. _

_Lizzy_ _avait visé juste._

- _On m'a parlé de vous. _

_Intrigué, le Shinigami descendit vers elle._

- _Comment me connaissez-vous ? _

- _Un ami m'a parlé de vous… mais est-ce que c'est vous qui avez tué cet homme ? _

- _Oui… c'était son heure !_

- _Je voudrais aller plus loin… _

_Ils partirent quelques rues plus loin, elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sans mentionner le nom de son ancien fiancé ainsi que son majordome._

- _Vous ne pouvez pas passer de contrat avec moi ! Je ne suis pas un démon. _

- _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? _

- _Je suis un dieu de la mort ! _

_Elle recula peu confiante. _

- _Mais je ne tue que ceux qui sont sur ma liste ! D'ailleurs comment vous appelez-vous ? _

- _Je m'appelle Elizabeth de Middleford… _

- _Oh ! Vous êtes la fiancé de Ciel ! _

- _Je… j'étais sa fiancé… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ciel est mort… mais je ne le pense pas… _

- _Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai plus revu mon petit Sébastian ! _

- _Vous vous connaissiez ? _

- _Oh oui ! Rien que de penser à notre histoire d'amour… j'en ai des frissons ! _

- _Votre histoire d'amour ? _

- _Oh oui, il est si discret ! _

- _Et vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis ? _

- _Non._

- _Grell_… _si vous m'aidez à chercher Ciel, vous tomberez sur Sébastian._

- _Je ferai tout pour le revoir ! _

- _Alors c'est une sorte de contrat que nous lie. _

- _On peut dire ça mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

- _Si vous êtes un dieu de la mort… vous êtes censé savoir qui meurt ou non ? _

- _Oui mais je ne peux pas le divulguer à un humain sinon je serai rétrograder si mon supérieur William l'apprends. _

- _Même pour Sébastian ? _

- _Euh… _

- _Imaginez vos retrouvailles… _

- _Sébastiaaaannnnn_ _! Bon alors, je recherche… Phantomhive… voilà j'y suis ! Selon le registre, il n'est pas mort mais il n'y a pas de date quand on doit le tuer. Voulez-vous savoir quand je viendrai chercher votre âme, chère Lady ?_

- _Euh… _

- _Middleford_… _Elizabeth… ah ! Il est mis que vous allez mourir d'ici quelques heures… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ah, ah, ah ! Vous y avez cru en plus ! _

- _Idiot ! _

- _Pour être plus sérieux… à côté de votre nom, il n'y a pas de date non plus. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi… _

- _Oublions-ça pour l'instant ! Si je résume la situation, votre registre confirme bien ma pensée, les démons existent bel et bien et les yeux rouges que j'ai vu sur Ciel étaient bien ceux d'un démon. _

- _Si vous le dites… _

- _Je vous demanderais de me protéger, Grell. Undertaker m'a dit que nous pourrions affronter des êtres maléfiques puissants. _

- _Ce n'est pas sûr, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attends mais je fais tout cela pour Sébastian ! _

_Lizzy_ _se dirigea rapidement avec son carrosse jusqu'à son manoir, elle demanda à voir sa servante Paula et lui raconta tout. _

_Aux alentours de Londres, un jeune démon regardait par la fenêtre, il s'ennuyait. Il ne trouvait plus goût à rien, même les jeux qu'il affectionnait ne l'intéressaient plus. _

- _Jeune Maître, quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Je m'ennuie._

- _Voulez-vous faire une partie d'échec ? _

- _Non._

- _Je pourrais faire parvenir de la lecture. _

- _Non ! Et surtout pas ici, je suis censé être mort. _

- _Un majordome de la famille Phantomhive est censé remplir son devoir jusqu'au bout et doit être capable de le faire ! _

- _Alors trouve-moi de quoi me divertir ! _

_Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis sa rencontre avec Grell, Lizzy étudiait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle devait organiser des rencontres pour l'entreprise qu'elle avait hérité, elle s'entraînait à l'escrime et menait son enquête avec l'aide de ses amis pour le retrouver. Un soir alors qu'elle était resté dans son bureau, elle regardait les conditions de rachat d'une petite entreprise. L'héritière imagina son ancien fiancé devant sa pile de courrier et de paperasserie, elle eut une révélation. Depuis la « mort » de son fiancé et au lieu de le chercher inutilement n'importe où, elle n'avait jamais penser à retourner au manoir. Elle sortit en vitesse du manoir, attela un cheval et se mit au galop à toute vitesse en direction du manoir. _

_Sous la lune argenté, elle ordonna à son cheval d'aller plus vite. Grell arriva au même moment. _

- _Grell_ _? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _

- _Je devais vous retrouver au manoir, c'était notre lieu de rendez-vous ! _

- _Et comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?_

- _Un dieu de la mort sait toujours qui se trouve où._

_Ils arrivèrent au manoir Phantomhive, une pièce était éclairée. Les soupçons qu'elle avait s'avéraient juste mais le Shinigami se stoppa devant elle, l'obligeant à arrêter._

- _Lady Elizabeth ! Il faudra être discret ! _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Ils risqueraient de nous éliminer en croyant que nous sommes des intrus, il faut que nous soyons discrets._

_Mais trop tard, le majordome les avaient déjà repéré et s'attaqua à Grell._

- _Sébastian ? C'est comme cela que tu m'accueilles ? Moi, ton tendre aimé ?_

- _Tu n'es pas mon tendre aimé et que viens-tu faire ici ? _

- _Je te cherchais, pardi. _

- _Tu me cherchais ? _

- _Oui et cette jeune fille aussi ! _

_Il arrêta d'attaquer le dieu de la mort et la regarda de plus près. _

- _Lady Elizabeth ? _

- _C'est bien moi, Sébastian…_

_Le majordome des enfers s'inclina. _

- _Pardonnez mon insolence et veuillez m'excuser pour cet affreux accueil. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Je vais vous conduire à mon Jeune Maître. _

_Un moment plus tard, la jeune fille attendait son ancien fiancé dans le grand salon, elle attendit durant des heures et s'endormit sur le canapé. Ciel avait attendu pour qu'elle s'endorme pour aller la voir, il eut un choc ! Ce n'était plus la même Elizabeth qu'il avait côtoyé étant plus jeune, elle était devenue une femme et avait abandonné ses couettes de petites filles à ses boucles anglaises retombant sur ses épaules, il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait changé de style d'habit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle la regardant en détail, il passa une main sur sa joue. _

- _Même endormie, tu parais innocente… _

- _Ciel… murmura-t-elle dans ses rêves._

_Il se sentait bizarre, pourtant un démon comme lui est sensé ne rien ressentir pour les humains. Au même moment, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. _

- _Ciel ? _

- _Lizzy_…

_Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

- _Toujours ces yeux rouges… _

_Le démon la fixait sans rien dire. _

- _Ciel… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là ? _

- …

- _Ciel !_

- _Oublie cela, Lizzy… oublie-moi ! _

- _Je ne peux pas ! _

- _Tu as bien changé, tu n'es plus la même depuis deux ans… tu as perdu ton regard pétillant. _

- _Je n'ai que faire de tes remarques ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait passé pour mort ? Pourquoi tu m'as mise dehors ce jour-là ? Pourquoi m'avoir tout légué ?_

- _Tu étais la seule en plus de Sébastian en qui je pouvais faire confiance… _

- _Tu mens ! Et pourquoi c'était notre dernière danse et notre premier et dernier baiser ? Tu te fais passer pour mort alors que tu es bien vivant en face de moi ! cria-t-elle en s'accrochant aux pans de son costume. _

- _C'est quelque chose qui risquerait de te dépasser… _

- _Quoi donc ? J'ai bien affronté des zombies ! Plus rien ne m'étonne ! _

_Le Comte la repoussa gentiment, il avait ce même sentiment qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. _

- _Ciel…_

- _Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes… Lizzy… _

- _Non, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien expliquer ! _

- _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

_La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras._

- _Lizzy_ _?_

- _Je te demande juste de m'expliquer… _

- _Tu me_ _croiras jamais… _

- _S'il te plaît… _

- _Non…_

_La blonde plongea son regard dans ceux de son amour, elle risqua de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'attendant à ce qu'il la repousse il y répondit et intensifia le baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, leurs langues se mêlèrent s'exécutant comme un ballet, ils se regardèrent front contre front. _

- _Lizzy_…

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? _

- _Pars… il vaudrait mieux. _

- _Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? _

_En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa à ton tour la plaquant contre le canapé, il lui mordilla les lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux._

- _Ciel… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes comme ça ? _

- _Tu penses que tu n'as le droit au bonheur ? _

- _Mon bonheur est parti quand mes parents sont morts… _

_Lizzy_ _ne dit rien, elle le fixait. Dieu qu'elle le trouvait encore plus beau, le Comte se releva et alla à la porte. _

- _Où vas-tu ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Je reviens… attends-moi ici. _

_Ciel se dirigea dans son bureau, il referma la porte et prit place à son bureau, il se demandait bien pourquoi ce sentiment s'emparait de lui quand il voyait son ancienne fiancée. On toqua à la porte, c'était son majordome. _

- _Jeune Maître, quelque chose ne va pas ? _

- _Sébastian ?_

- _Vous semblez troublé, est-ce à cause de Lady Elizabeth ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ? _

- _La dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, vous étiez dans le même état. _

- _Tais-toi ! Je me fiche bien d'elle ! _

- _Jeune Maître, excusez-moi mais je pense le contraire. _

- _Quoi ? Je suis devenu un démon… je suis censé ne plus avoir de sentiments…_

- _Les démons en ont._

- _Quoi ? _

- _Quand nous mangeons une âme ou alors lorsqu'on tombe amoureux… _

- _Pour l'âme je veux bien mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux ! C'est un sentiment futile ! _

- _Alors pourquoi avoir embrasser, Lady ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? _

- _Oui… une fois… _

- _Toi ? Le grand Sébastian Michaelis ? _

_Le démon baissa les yeux. _

- _À voir ton attitude, ça a dû être vrai… et comment ça s'est terminé entre vous ? _

- _Je… j'ai dévoré son âme… _

- _Tu as quoi ? _

- _J'ai dévoré son âme… elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas survivre… _

- _N'a-t-elle pas fait le vœu de devenir un démon comme toi ? _

- _Non… nous étions lié par contrat mais ce n'était pas son souhait… Jeune Maître, je vous suggère de…_

- _Ne me suggère rien du tout ! Laisse-moi ! _

- _Bien. _

_Le majordome des enfers se retira, Ciel réfléchissait à ce que Sébastian lui avait dit. Il sortit de son bureau, Lizzy n'avait toujours pas bougé et buvait une tasse de café. _

- _Ciel…_

- _Bon je crois que je te dois quelques explications… _

- _Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Je croyais que les autres étaient des pions pour toi. _

- _Justement, je dois anticiper mes pions._

_Le Comte lui expliqua tout depuis la mort de ses parents, le pacte avec Sébastian, la rencontre avec Grell et Undertaker, les problèmes avec Lao, la folie d'Aloïs Trancy ainsi que sa réincarnation en démon et son dernier moment avec elle._

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais… je ne suis pas folle… _

- _Tu t'en doutais ? _

- _Oui… je gardais encore cet espoir que tu étais en vie… _

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

- _Tes yeux… et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'avertir… tes pions… _

- _Peut-être… _

_La jeune fille le regardait mélancoliquement cela le déstabilisait. _

- _Lizzy, arrête de me fixer comme ça ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Je te dis d'arrêter ! _

_Elle baissa son regard, se dirigea à la porte._

- _Je vais m'en aller… Tu as répondu à mes questions. _

_La blonde serrait les poings, les larmes commencèrent à couler. _

- _Adieu Ciel… _

- _Lizzy_…

_Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand soudain elle sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules. _

- _Ciel…_

_Le Comte ne dit rien, il la serra simplement contre lui. _

- _Je ne suis pas comme tes pions, Ciel… _

- _Tu n'es pas un pion… tu es la Reine de mon échiquier… _

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? _

- _Je crois avoir enfin compris… ce sentiment que j'avais avec toi… je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter… _

- _Quoi donc ? _

- _Je t'aime… Lizzy… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Cette phrase la fit trembler, elle se retourna pour voir sa sincérité dans son regard._

- _Lizzy_ _? _

- _C'est… c'est vrai ? _

- _C'est vrai… mais c'est trop tard… j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt et j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt._

- _Passons un contrat ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je veux rester à tes côtés ! _

- _C'est impossible ! _

- _Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais manger mon âme non ? _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Je veux passer un contrat avec toi et me réincarner en démon moi aussi ! _

- _Non… je ne veux pas que tu… _

- _Ciel ! Je n'en ai rien à faire du reste ! _

_Soudain Grell et Sébastian toquèrent au salon. _

- _Jeune Maître, Lady Elyzabeth, j'ai vous ai entendu… dit le majordome._

- _Sébastian, tu écoutes aux portes ? plaisanta la blonde. _

- _Il est possible vous aussi de vous réincarnez en démone mais… _

- _Je veux rester aux côtés de Ciel et de toi Sébastian ! ordonna-t-elle. _

- _Lady Elyzabeth ! N'allez pas me piquer mon Sébastian ! ajouta Grell. _

- _Est-ce que tu es d'accord, Ciel ? demanda Lizzy. _

- _Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? _

- _Tant que je suis à tes côtés… je me fiche du reste. _

- _Il faudra partir du manoir… je pense que ta famille voudra te rechercher Lizzy. _

- _Hé bien… tu pourrais refaire surface non ? _

- _Surtout pas ! _

- _Sébastian, pourrais-tu me donner de quoi écrire ? demanda la blonde. _

- _Bien sûr, Lady Elyzabeth._

_La jeune fille fit une lettre qui parvint quelques jours après à sa famille. La Marquise lut la lettre et était perplexe. Son mari la lut aussi._

- _Mon mari… qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle est partie de son plein gré aux USA et elle compte voyager partout dans le monde rien que pour l'entreprise Phantomhive. _

- _Laissons faire le temps… un nouveau siècle naîtra bientôt, nous ne serons bientôt plus là pour décider quoique ce soit. _

- _Mais et les fiançailles avec le Vicomte Druitt ? _

- _Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'officiel, My Lady. _

_Elyzabeth_ _et Ciel étaient dans la chambre, la jeune fille regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre. Le Comte passa un bras autour de ses épaules. _

- _Ciel… _

- _Le moment est venu… _

- _Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… _

- _Il serait temps de faire le contrat non ? _

- _Tu as raison._

_La blonde formula son souhait, une marque en forme de pentagramme se forma dans son œil droite, il plongea son regard dans le sien et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa, la blonde commença à détacher la cravate de sa chemise et à déboutonner son costume. _

- _Lizzy_ _? Qu'est-ce que… _

_Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, lui déboutonna à toute vitesse son costume et le plaqua contre le lit, lui donnant des baisers brûlants au fur et à mesure qu'elle détachait sa chemise._

- _T'as pas peur que… _

- _Je veux ma première fois… avant de mourir, Ciel… _

_Il lui sourit et acquiesça, il détacha les cordelettes qui maintenaient sa robe ainsi que le nœud qui la retenait, très vite elle fut à terre. La jeune fille se cachait, gênée, elle était en corset devant son amant._

- _Lizzy_…

- _Je… je… _

_Ciel l'allongea sur le lit, la mettant plus à l'aise._

- _Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour une gamine… _

_En guise de réponse, il lui enleva tout (N.D.L.A. Faut pas oublier que c'est un démon hein xD) à une vitesse prodigieuse ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. _

- _Et tu me ridiculises en plus ? _

- _Non… je veux juste te voir sans ses sous-vêtements qui pèsent une tonne. _

- _Ciel… _

_Il enleva sa chemise, son pantalon et tout le reste, la blonde rougit à la vue de son engin viril. _

_Le démon l'allongea sur le lit et lui donna un brûlant baiser et en donna quelques baisers éparses sur sa joue, sa clavicule ainsi que son cou. Il arriva très vite à l'un des bourgeons roses mordillant et les titillant l'un après l'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils pointent à leurs maximum. La blonde gémissait, il lui caressa le ventre. Sa main descendit de plus en plus bas et il pénétra dans son intimité._

- _Ciel… aaahhhh… _

_Le jeune Phantomhive allait de plus en plus vite, Lizzy avait le souffle court, jamais elle n'avait connu pareille sensation. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son ventre et lui écarta les jambes, elle eut un moment de panique. Il la rassura qu'il ne lui enlèverait pas tout de suite sa virginité, il titilla avec sa langue le bout de chair qui se trouvait entre les deux lèvres. La future démone accrocha ses mains au coussin et gémissait de plus en plus, il s'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne un orgasme._

- _T'es cruel… murmura-t-elle. _

_Ciel lui sourit. Se demandant quel effet elle pouvait donner, la blonde porta à sa main l'engin de son amant, elle sentit qu'il durcissait et le porta ensuite à sa bouche, dégustant cela comme une friandise. _

- _Lizzy_… _non… arrête… _

_Il se retira et allongea sa dulcinée dans le lit, la jeune fille commençait à stresser, il la rassura et promit d'y aller doucement. _

- _Ciel… _

- _Mmh_ _? _

- _Je… je veux être près de toi… _

_La blonde passa ses jambes autour de sa taille._

- _J'y vais… murmura-t-il._

_Il y alla tout doucement au début et progressivement alla de plus en plus vite, Lizzy sentait que cela lui faisait mal, le démon donna un coup de rein et l'hymen fut déchiré, la jeune fille sanglota. Ciel s'en voulait pour la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un souffre à cause de lui. _

- _Lizzy_… _tu veux que j'arrête ? _

- _Non… continue… dit-elle en l'embrassant ensuite._

_Le démon la pénétra à nouveau accélérant la cadence, la chaleur montait entre les deux amants et bientôt ils atteignirent l'orgasme, retombant ensuite sur le lit. La patronne des entreprises Phantomhive admirait son démon qui regardait au plafond avec un bras autour de sa taille. _

- _Ciel ? A quoi tu penses ? _

- _Rien… mais il faut que maintenant je… dévore ton âme… _

- _Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? _

- _Nous sommes liés par contrat, Lizzy. _

- _Je le sais mais… j'ai peur d'avoir mal… _

- _Ça ne sert à rien de repousser ta mort. _

- _D'accord. _

- _Je vais essayer de te faire le moins de mal possible. _

_La blonde ferma les yeux, il lui déposa un dernier baiser avant de dévorer son âme. _

_Sébastian avait préparé le thé, Ciel arriva au même moment habillé d'un peignoir. _

- _Jeune Maître, l'avez-vous fait ? _

- _Oui. _

- _J'en suis heureux pour vous et j'espère qu'elle avait bon goût. _

- _Oui mais… dans combien de temps, Lizzy se réveillera ? _

- _Dans peu de temps, il faut juste que son corps s'habitude. _

_Quelques minutes passèrent, la concernée arriva au salon habillée de la chemise de son amant. Encore peu habituée à cette nouvelle sensation, elle dû s'appuyer aux meubles et aux parois, le majordome des enfers l'aida à s'assoir. _

- _Ciel, Sébastian… nous voilà les trois réunis pour l'éternité… _


End file.
